battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/look at all my fan-made sprixies
No racism intended. *'Candy Sprixie': This Sprixie looks fat but she's not actually fat, that's just how she normally looks. Otherwise you'd be questioning about how healthy she is. *'Youngling Sprixie': Out of all baby Sprixies (other than ivory) this one is the most prominent. Very easy to make her go on a tantrum but very easy to calm her down. Very small. *'Bloway Sprixie': Like someone who's eaten a Bloway Candy, her torso downwards is a tornado. Prone to accidentally launching people. *'Hat Sprixie': Wears so much hats she kind of looks like a Crazy Cap employee. She got them all at Crazy Cap, also. Fashionable! *'Forest Sprixie': Likes anything natural because she's a forest Sprixie. Ehm, yeah. That's all you get, I guess. Sorry, no further comments. *'Desert Sprixie': She very much endured the troubles of the Angry Sun's wrath. She also very much has a cactus headband. Weird. *'Mountain Sprixie': A hard-headed (in a literal sense) Sprixie who can get even more madder than Youngling Sprixie and Blue Sprixie Princess's rage combined. *'Sakura Sprixie': Very sneaky, she's colored like a cherry bush. Her hair is shaped like one. And her dress is colored like wood. Often forgots who she is. *'Cold Sprixie' and Hot Sprixie: Sisters who can't really get along together. Very... polar opposite. Heh heh! Polar opposite! *'Pumpkin Sprixie': Nobody knows what her real head is, neither does anyone know about what she does. No other records of what she did. Her head might be a pumpkin. *'Cosmic Sprixie': She likes space! Probably way too much, though... maybe there's a solution to make her remember some of the times on land? *'Plessie Sprixie': A Sprixie which dresses up as Plessie. Plessie 20% hates it but otherwise 80% loves it. Plessie kinda wants her to invert the colors at least. *'Sleepy Sprixie': Sleeps 95% of the time, actually awake 5% of the time. Barely knows what the heck is going on, so she sometimes just allows herself to get kidnapped. *'Gloom Sprixie': Don't get them wrong but she's still kind and nice, just not in a mood to smile. Multiple times, they've tried to make her smile, but none worked. *'Melody Sprixie': She really loves music. Her hair is shaped like a note. She just REALLY loves music! She bounces to the music! Well... not really. *'Cat Sprixie': An adorable feline-ish Sprixie. She will scratch anything which can be scratched, and then she might get yelled at. Cat Sprixie of course acts like a cat. *'Lucky Cat Sprixie': The bigger sister of Cat Sprixie, said to be rarer than Cat Sprixie can ever think. Usually hides in gold piles. Kind of like Cat Sprixie, but wiser. *'Parka Sprixie': She wears her hand-made parka everywhere she goes. She doesn't mind if you touch it as you long as you don't damage it! *'Rustic Sprixie': Also quite fashionable and wears square glasses. Though, she sometimes ignore others out of spite. Mostly, that is. Mostly. *'Tech Sprixie': An odd Sprixie who doesn't really understand what technology is. Whatever it is, she just thinks some kind of metal goggles is technological. Don't question or else she'll get REALLY mad. *'Autumn Sprixie': Her name comes from her coloration. Nothing unusual Carry on. *'Maid Sprixie': Usually very happy. When she's UNHAPPY, however, she's very grumpy. Very clean-freakish. Little does anybody know THAT fact! *'Sunny Sprixie': Often times very happy and joyful. Unfortunately, she's stuck in the bottle since her childhood and can't get out of it. Bad childhood. *'Mer-Sprixie': Instead of wings, they are gill-wings. Like a NORMAL mermaid, she mostly lives underwater and are rare. Unlike one, she's kind of like a siren. *'Poppy Sprixie': Along with her love of poppies, she sports an uncanny ability to puff up to ball-ish proportions and fly up high. She can't do anything while puffed up though. *'2D Sprixie': Because honestly living in 2D terrains is much more cooler. Honestly. Not actually 2D, just usually is 2D. If you see a suspicious pipe on the wall... enter it? *'Giant Sprixie': She's pretty big, very big, like extremely big. It's been said that she's basically kind of half the size of Hugo but nobody knows. Nobody. Knows. But she IS the size of Bowser! *'Pastel Sprixie': A very neat artist of the Sprixie Kingdom, she's practiced for ages to master art. And here she is, able to create clean portraits! *'Fossil Sprixie': Wears a Dry Bones skull (much to most people's chagrin) and holds a boomerang. The worst combo, especially when it's scary to Sprixies. Where DID she get such scary weapons? Three additional ones (one only in ANOTHER DIMENSION!) *'Paper Sprixie Princess': In the Paper Mario world, there's ONE Sprixie replaced with a grey one... who seems to be frightened about everything. Because she's paper, and many things can destroy paper. Like removing the color from her. *'White Sprixie Princess': She's very curious about the world around her and is just trying to observe what's around her terrain. Out of them all, she also can hide very greatly! And she's probably the most helpful! But don't try and anger her or she'll abandon you. *'Black Sprixie Princess': A traitor of the Sprixie Kingdom, she was snobby, greedy, and arrogant to everyone in her kingdom. She only acted like that because she went through EXTREMELY WAY too much stress in her life that she didn't know how to act nice. Still has some nice aspects though. *'Dark Red Sprixie Princess': Being born without wings, she moves on the land. How? For some odd reason, her "puddle". She basically moves like a Creeper (from Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon), but apparently 100% less gross. And sticky. Not to be confused with Crimson Sprixie Princess as you'll see below. And some more Sprixie Princesses! (not going to relate to the ones on the top except the sprixie princesses above) *'Pink Sprixie Princess': Very daydreamy, she often times forgets what she is doing and thinks of love (which is problematic, since there's only one male). Despite that, she usually realizes after three seconds that she's daydreaming! *'Mint Sprixie Princess': Being about Mario's height, she's a secondary leader of the Sprixies. She takes pride in most of her achievements (though most are just average) and is very obssessed with taking pictures! Don't get on her angry side though, else she'll just trap you in a bottle. Or a jar. *'Winter Sprixie Princess': Due to having a hard-to-think of coloration, the best color name she can think is "winter". Most of the time, she... is shy. Very shy. So shy, that in fact, she sometimes decides to try and blend in with the environment. Always doesn't work. *'Scarlet Sprixie Princess': Most of the time she flies around in joy multiple times outside of her castle and hides her actual role with an athletic tennis outfit (and she even plays tennis!). Multiple times she has been confused as a normal Sprixie, but nobody seems to cares. Very talented, on the other hand! *'Gold Sprixie Princess': Sure, she might have the same coloration as Yellow Sprixie Princess, but she has a heart of gold. She'll help you out when you need her, she respects her elders, she keeps her cool most of hte times! She even sparkles! *'Lime Sprixie Princess': While she might ignore others out of spite she's just working to make her kingdom happy. It's just that she has disgust for everybody. Which isn't really surprising, honestly, but she can be loyal to the others. *'Navy Blue Sprixie Princess': She's quite old yet way too immature for such her age. A (10%) undesirable Sprixie Princess, she's cunning and cute, mainly sisters with Blue and Light-Blue Sprixie Princess, and very much avoided. She meanwhile tries to get some love. Mature when yelled at... *'Rosy Sprixie Princesses': Twins, with polar personalities. One's mature while the other is immature, one does her duties while the other slacks off, they basically keep doing the opposite most of the times, but one thing that's always the same is their friendship. *'Velvet Sprixie Princess': Don't underestimate her. Sure, she might be adorable, but she is also hungry. So if you see her drooling, feed her or she gets mad. Which explains her plump appearance and sometimes her constant body changes. Pretty young, to be honest. *'Night Sprixie Princess': Also hard-to-think of coloration. She's a bit mad and actually has the longest tail (her "feet") so far in Sprixie history but it doesn't show since she accidentally became a scarecrow in one of her experiments. Alchemy, if you ask. NOT science. And then the first ever set :P (credit to the artist) *'Magenta Sprixie Princess': When she's on your side, she'd really stay next to you. However there's ONE dark secret about her... just look behind her head and you'd be swearing you heard her say "Do YoU nEeD sOmE hElP, yOuNg OnE?!". Some say it's a curse, but... it's a Boo of hers. Surprisingly good DJ! *'Indigo Sprixie Princess': Most skilled in Sprixie magic, she's nicknamed "Sorcerer of the Sprixies". She can turn into a Galoomba, she can move super fast, basically, she can use her afterimages! On the other hand, she's very sunny. She really doesn't like the "sorcerer" in her nickname. *'Lavender Sprixie Princess': This Sprixie easily gains focus and at the same time loses focus. Just one noise makes her lose her focus easily, and she doesn't have a great memory. And thus, you can't really rely on her to help you remember things. *'Sky Blue Sprixie Princess': While some might say she's the same as Light Blue Sprixie Princess, she isn't. First off, her coloration, and second, how cold she is. And her haircut and crown (made out of... ICE?), two. One of those Sprixies which needs further investigation. Quite boisterous, to be honest. *'Teal Sprixie Princess': A LOT gloomy even for her color, her light is pretty dull. She rarely, if ever, smiles, and most of the time, her tone is without emotion. She usually shrugs people off when they try and make her happier, and doesn't feel loved. *'Ivory Sprixie Princess': She's the youngest Sprixie Princess and she's even a baby. No matter which situation she's put in, she just giggles her way through it, which is honestly creepy. And the only time she cries is when you basically do something she doesn't want you to do. Honestly creepy, RIGHT? *'Fire Sprixie Princess': Yet another Sprixie based off of her coloration! The Fire Sprixie Princess is seriously just wanting to find some kind of love. She gets sooooooo bashful when she sees a pretty boy, and will get extremely bashful if she sees a male Sprixie! Speaking of which... see below CSP. *'Crimson Sprixie Princess': Focuses on being fashionable more than anyone else. Seriously, she has a grudge against people who are more fashionable than her. A clean freak, if you ask us. Fortunately, if you compliment on her dressy fashion, she won't hurt you. *'Tan Sprixie Prince': The second weirdest Sprixie Princess(?), this one is a male. And he might as well be a Sprixie's main crush, and he might as well be a hero, if it wasn't for the fact he doesn't like facing stuff bigger than him. Luckily, he smacks stuff with his racket since he doesn't know tennis. *'Violet' and Forest Green Sprixie Princesses: Basically, the most weirdest of them all, two Sprixies conjoined. They both like cooperating, they both have the same favorites/friends, but one likes magic while the other likes science. Meanwhile, on the other hand, they sometimes have problems. And I lied. Most of them is just naming them off of their coloration. *'Brown Sprixie Princess': Known for having very bad hygeine, so bad that it makes Wario's farts less disgusting. She even refuses to clean up after herself! Fortunately, she doesn't refuse to take showers. Every day at least she's improving bit by bit but very slowly. One day she took twenty showers! *'Salmon Sprixie Princess': Most prominent is the fact that her body is 90% sphere. Sprixies usually don't have that! What makes her even more special is that she can inflate and deflate... at will?! Hey, many called her Balloon Sprixie because of this! *'Dawn Sprixie Princess': ??? *'Khaki Sprixie Princess': She's a bit of an oddball with smaller eyes and a wider mouth (and even a long tongue). Of course, it's probably because of her genetics. But don't worry about her genetics, as she's derpy enough for her genetics to be perfect. *'Olive Sprixie Princess': ??? *'Cyan Sprixie Princess': Yes, the snorkeling goggles on her may look pathetic, but that's because she's waiting to go for a swim. She has some fish traits, if you're asking us. Like... ears which are just like fish ears or something like that. *'Steel Blue Sprixie Princess': This Sprixie is BIG. She's not to be confused with Giant Sprixie, and is basically the size of Prince Bully. Like Prince Bully... she has a hard time getting into clear pipes. But hey, admit it, she's got a very big heart! *'Plum Sprixie Princess': Mainly Velvet's babysitter, she's known for especially just knowing about all her foods. She's a bit sweet, a bit sour, a bit bitter, and a bit salty. Also, she is overdramatic. Other than that, don't overestimate her, she's actually a lot sweeter than what I said. *'Platinum Sprixie Princess': ??? CREDIT TO EVERYBODY WOOT!!! LAST BUT NOT LEAST... Guess what? I'm goind to describe them. The canons are going to get the best descriptions from me, probably some additional describing :D Also going to give 'em fanon ages :D (oh yeah, i'm no colorologist but i could swear it's light blue and not cyan) *'Green Sprixie Princess': Kind leader of the Sprixie Princesses, though technically not the oldest *'Yellow Sprixie Princess': Sunny, but cries when she's sad *'Blue Sprixie Princess': Grumpy and forceful yet helpful Sprixie Princess *'Orange Sprixie Princess': Cheerful, young, humorous, and flippant *'Purple Sprixie Princess': Thoughtful, wise, calm, nonchalant, and voice-of-reason *'Light Blue Sprixie Princess': Bit dressy, has a crush on Cappy, somewhat startled, but otherwise shy *'Red Sprixie Princess': Bumbling, self-absorbed, and 75% stupid, though very fluent *'White Sprixie Princess': Very curious, also young, and sneaky (or stealthy) *'Black Sprixie Princess': Arrogant under-pressure who just wanted love and can't accept herself *'Dark Red Sprixie Princess': Down-to-earth and a very smart Sprixie Princess *'Paper Sprixie Princess': Extremely scared of paper-harming things, otherwise wacky *'Pink Sprixie Princess': Daydreamy, poetic, fashionable, and rather love-looking Sprixie *'Mint Sprixie Princess': Secondary leader (also the oldest) who's a bit prideful and a bit... camera freak *'Winter Sprixie Princess': Shy but very logical Sprixie Princess *'Scarlet Sprixie Princess': Talented, artsy, boisterous, and sporty *'Gold Sprixie Princess': Golden hearted and very helpful *'Lime Sprixie Princess': Very loyal but disgruntled and disgusted by others, very ignorant *'Navy Blue Sprixie Princess': Old but immature prankster who matures when punished *'Rosy Sprixie Princesses': Polar-opposite twins who still love each other *'Velvet Sprixie Princess': Hungry, plump, young, and whiny *'Night Sprixie Princess': Mad alchemist who is very bashful but easily resigns *'Magenta Sprixie Princess': Helpful and noisy Sprixie **'Boo-San': Kinopio-kun's Boo, a bit creepy and an Evershade Valley resident who likes to party *'Indigo Sprixie Princess': Magical braggart, however accepts other's goals, and much much helpful *'Lavender Sprixie Princess': Focused-then-unfocused and forgetful, a bit grumpy when distracted *'Sky Blue Sprixie Princess': Boisterous, winter-loving, and chilled out (literally) *'Teal Sprixie Princess': Gloomy and depressed, for some unknown reason (also very emotionless) *'Ivory Sprixie Princess': Young baby Sprixie who doesn't know a lot of aspects in the world (like danger) *'Fire Sprixie Princess': Bashful, love-looking, and very agreeable Sprixie Princess *'Crimson Sprixie Princess': Fashionable unlikable clean freak who's a bit likable despite being mean *'Tan Sprixie Prince': Very brave against smaller opponents but scared against bigger opponents *'Violet' and Forest Green Sprixie Princesses: Cooperative scientist-wizard combination! Joiners! *'Brown Sprixie Princess': Disgusting, but at least knows that she is disgusting and is trying to improve And I Made My Own Aging Chart. From left to right: left is younger, right is older. *'Orange Sprixie Princess', Red Sprixie Princess, Yellow Sprixie Princess, Light Blue Sprixie Princess, Green Sprixie Princess, Blue Sprixie Princess, Purple Sprixie Princess *Coming soon. BONUS! Fan-Made Names Also, for those who were wondering: I could swear that it's light blue and not cyan... *'Green Sprixie Princess': Grianna *'Yellow Sprixie Princess': Yezzy *'Blue Sprixie Princess': Bluckleberry *'Orange Sprixie Princess': Oremy *'Purple Sprixie Princess': Purpise *'Light Blue Sprixie Princess': Libba *'Red Sprixie Princess': Rena